godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Hammer
The '''Barbarian Hammer was a slow but powerful close melee weapon that was originally wielded by the Barbarian King, Alrik. Kratos later fought Alrik in God of War II, took the hammer, and used it himself. God of War: Ascension See Barbarian Hammer (Multiplayer) '' God of War II It appeared as a giant, bloodied, and spiked hammer, that also had the ability to summon Cursed Souls from the Underworld. The Barbarian Hammer came in handy in tight spots where there happened to be many enemies. The hammer was extremely useful in situations where multiple enemies were petrified, as one or two blows by the hammer shattered nearly any enemy. By leveling up the hammer, a player could increase its damage power, and gained new abilities for it. Although slow and heavy in use, the Barbarian Hammer was, statistically speaking, the most powerful melee weapon in ''God of War II, next to the Blade of Olympus. Orb Costs (God of War II) *Level 1 - N/A *Level 2 - 4,500 *Level 3 - 17,500 Attacks Note: Kratos was unable to use his evasion roll with the Hammer, since the right analog stick was used to summon souls. That lack of agility combined with slow attacks of the Hammer may have made it undesirable to some players. However, Kratos was able to switch his weapons in mid-combo, so that a player who had skill doing that found no problem. One particular combo which was of use to some players was the triangle + triangle combo; it was the Hammer's quickest combo and dealt the safest amount of damage. Level 1 *'Crushing Defeat' - Slow multiple hit spin that rapidly gains speed. L1 + square *'Might of the King' - A mighty overhead blow that creates a powerful wave in front of you, launching enemies into the air. L1 + triangle *'Might of the King (Air)' - A mighty airborne overhead blow that creates a powerful wave in front of you, launching enemies into the air. L1 Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Soul Summon' - Flick the Right Analog Stick ® to summon a Cursed Soul to do your bidding; (2 souls max.) Flick Right Analog Stick Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Legion of Souls' - Call forth a legion of Cursed Souls to attack your unsuspecting enemies. L1 + circle Glitches The Barbarian Hammer could cause two notable glitches in Bonus Play: * Along with the Blade of Olympus and the Spear of Destiny, a player could infinitely jump and do a combination of moves while holding the Barbarian Hammer in God of War II. That move was not intentionally inserted by programmers, and was considered a glitch. * A glitch during Bonus Play could occur, which forced you to use the Barbarian Hammer or the Spear of Destiny rather than the Blade of Olympus during the Colossus of Rhodes Fight. If you equipped a Sub weapon other than the Blade of Olympus when attempting to pull the Blade out of the ground, the Sub Weapon you selected was used inside the Statue. The Weapons weren't cosmetic as they still had their attacks, but when you had to stab the support column, Kratos shoved the Hammer/Spear into the column as if he used the Blade of Olympus. Once you leapt out of the mouth though, Kratos wielded the Blade of Olympus as if he had it the entire time. Gallery Acquired.jpg Barbarian hammer.jpg BarbarianKing.JPG Barbarian Hammer 2.jpg Look what I got.jpg Barbhammer.jpg|Hammer concept art. Barbarian Hammer in God of War II.jpg The Hammer of Alrik.jpg Barbarian Hammer.jpg Barberian Hammer Multiplayer.PNG Trivia *Most of the Hammer's attacks were also used by Alrik against Kratos, such as the Shockwave of Might of the King, the multiple hits of Crushing Defeat, and the Soul Summon ability. *For some reason, using the Barbarian Hammer to kill enemies usually produced Golden Orbs. *When running and jumping, Kratos' speed and maneuverability barely deterred. *It was currently unknown what happened to the Barbarian Hammer as Kratos traveled back in time and started the Second Titanomachy, since neither the Spear of Destiny nor the Hammer were available in ''God of War III'' or in the battle with Zeus in God of War ll. It could be noted, however, that when he returned to the Loom Chamber, Kratos regained access to the weapons. **That could have implied that, for an unexplained reason, neither the Barbarian Hammer nor the Spear of Destiny could travel through time and pass through the Mirrors of Destiny and were left at the Loom Chamber, for they have served their purpose in reaching the Palace of the Fates. *The Barbarian Hammer was used by Kratos in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *The Barbarian Hammer made its reappearance in Multiplayer of God of War: Ascension as an unlockable weapon. It could be unlocked by performing a brutal kill on a minimum of 10 opponents. The Hammer was slightly redesigned, was smaller than in God of War II, and wasn't blood stained. *The Barbarian Hammer and the Nemean Cestus were both the strongest weapons with the exception of the Blade of Olympus in God of War II and God of War III respectively, and both weapons were obtained by crushing the head of their previous owners with it. Alrik and Hercules respectively. Navigation Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection de:Barbarenhammer